


St Mariluz's Boarding School

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: St Mariluz's Boarding School [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Ronnie Anne is sented to boarding school after being suspended.
Series: St Mariluz's Boarding School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564105
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ronnie Anne was making something but she was surrounded by the elementary school mean girls.

The blonde mean girl said "Oops sorry I accidentally hit my juice box at the back of your head"

She throws a juice box at Ronnie Anne

The mean girls laughed 

"I'm so clumsy!"

Ronnie Anne was about to get angry but calmed down.

"Hey look what we made with our rainbow loom Ronnie Anne what are you making a friend"

The mean girls laughed at Ronnie Anne

Ronnie Anne said "I don't need any friends Marsha WHEN I HAVE THIS!"

Ronnie Anne saws them a scythe that she made.

The mean girls screamed

Ronnie Anne imagined that she kills the mean girls but it turns out Ronnie Anne was biting on Marsha's scrunchie.

Marsha said "Ugh Mrs. Fitzgerald Ronnie Anne's eating my scrunchie again!"

Ronnie Anne's eyes widen in fear as she saws her teacher

"Ronnie Anne Santiago no weapons in school!"

Mrs. Fitzgerald dragged Ronnie Anne by the arm.

Ronnie Anne said "Unhand me you yard hag!"

Mrs. Fitzgerald said "I'm calling your mother!"

Marsha mocked "You mean her single mother!"


	2. Chapter 2

Maria was driving and looks sternly at her daughter.

Maria said "Alright young lady hand over a rainbow toy"

Ronnie Anne said "It's a scythe mom a tool used for reaping selfish people and women who work at hospital LIKE YOU!"

Ronnie Anne was about to hit her mother but Maria grabs a scythe.

Maria said "Ronalda farmers used scythes to cut weed and now you're going to boarding school"

Later, they were now driving to St Mariluz's School.

Maria and Ronnie Anne walked into the school.

Maria said "Ronnie Anne you gotta stop getting suspended you're going to learn how to be a proper lady"

Ronnie Anne sighed

Ronnie Anne walked into a classroom.

The girls were wearing gray sweaters and pink skirts.

But the girls glared at her.

Ronnie Anne said "Uh hi"

The girls continued talking.

Ronnie Anne sits on a desk.

Later, Ronnie Anne was writing a note to her mother.

"Dear mom I'm having a great time at St Mariluz's Boarding school it would be nice if you come and visit love, Ronnie Anne"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

Ronnie Anne walked in a hallway but sees the cheerleaders making fun of a timid girl.

She has dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a gray sweater, purple skirt, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Hey!"

The mean girls sees Ronnie Anne

"Leave her alone"

"Oh yeah or else what!"

Ronnie Anne glared at the cheerleaders making them feel scared

"Or else I will tell your parents about what you did"

The cheerleaders gulped

"Okay okay! I was just playing!"

The cheerleaders walked away

Ronnie Anne picked a girl up

"Thanks"

"No problem I'm Ronnie Anne"

"Mariza"

The bell ranged

Ronnie Anne and Mariza went to different classes


End file.
